Jake's Turn
by Enjoi88
Summary: It's Jake's turn to plan a romantic day for his wife this month, unfortunately he unnerves Olivia with his idea of romance. OLAKE PURE SMUT! If you love Jake, it is some lightheaded Jake smut. I hope you enjoy it.


It's Jake's turn to plan a romantic day for his wife this month, unfortunately he unnerves Olivia with his idea of romance. OLAKE PURE SMUT! If you love Jake, it is some lightheaded Jake smut. I hope you enjoy it.

PS I have finished Vegas storyline but my eyes are glazed over from the editing so I set it aside for this, bear with me. I was inspired to write by some great Olake videos on U tube by Aspiring Shay (Not me!) check it out.

Olivia was beyond annoyed and irritated. Her husband was the only one who can exasperate her this much and now he was on a flight so she couldn't get in touch with him. She normally reacts with indifference to most people except her infuriating husband who can get under her skin. He had an irritable habit of pushing her out of comfort zone. What adult goes go-karting on a date? He has threatened to take her to Disneyland which he does annually. He is so touchy-feely, constantly hands on whenever he's nearby, rubbing her arms, back and even holding hands in formal settings. Frustration invades deep in every fibre within her at his new action that she can't stay still in her apartment. She finds herself going from her living room to her bedroom and back again, cell phone in hand, without purpose. Although the truth is Jake has added more fun and laughter to her life and his touch has never been rejected or unwelcome, he can't spring shit on her. He needs to give her time to ease into his ridiculous plans. A heads-up is not too much to ask for. She reads the email on her phone again, the brow furrows in disbelief even though it's probably the fifth time she's read it.

It all started last month, but the real beginning was six months ago when they married at the court with just Abby and Stephen as witnesses. Olivia suddenly didn't want to wait any longer and Jake would rarely say no to her. She had insisted on space when they first started dating and he respected that. Always asking before coming round, accepting that she was busy trying to build a business. Then she started wishing he'll stay the night but she didn't ask and he always left after a date. One day, after a particularly difficult week she had a strong urge to see him and went to his place unannounced. He just welcomed her as if it was planned date. He got dinner started and roped her in as his assistant. That evening, she was glad she followed her heart because it felt something had changed between them. As she laid languidly in his arms after their lovemaking she knew something had changed. It was Abby that pointed out that she was the one seeking him out more than he did. She found herself going to his apartment on a Friday and staying the weekend. Then it became Thursdays and one day she realised she had been there for over a week just returning home to pick up clothes. He asked her to marry him three months later and another three months later she took him to the court house.

They didn't take a honeymoon, her new business was just taking off and he recently started a new job so they agreed to postpone. And it had worked well for them, with Olivia landing the senate majority leader as a client within 2 weeks of the wedding. She had gone to a small business conference with a panel of senators where she had given a speech about her discreet service in problem solving. The senator pulled her aside that day and tried to present himself as doing her a favour. She set him straight and her no-bullshit style won him over. The case ended in a win-win for the senator and his pregnant girlfriend, as much of a win a girl can have being pregnant for a married man with no chance of an ever-happy after. One motto she has lived by in the business is to always under promised and over deliver serving her well in building a formidable reputation in the right circles. Business was growing fast so much so she had three associates now and an intern.

Unfortunately, their love life, scratch that, their sex life was suffering. Her love life was fine and full of Jake's thoughtfulness, notes by the beside, her favourite bottle of wine and loads of cuddles which she was trying to reciprocate as well. Regrettably, spontaneity and frequency has been sacrificed on the altar of early morning office meetings and long days at work. And then last month, while sat cuddled up in bed after getting home past midnight, Olivia had suggested they both take responsibility once a month to organise a day of passion. They both agreed some simple rules, minimum 3 days' notice, the other can only be unavailable for no more than 2 hours on said day and a safe word must be given and used without guilt (that was Jake's suggestion). After that discussion they forgot about their tiredness, she climbed on top of him seeking his lips and kissing her with abandon. He sought out her warm heat with urgency, sliding into her waiting haven, both seeking fulfilment in each other's desire. The anticipation in the air for the new plan also spurring them on in their need.

This plan is presently the source of aggravation. This is their second day of passion and Jake's turn. He'd given her a weeks' notice and she made sure she only had 2 one hour meetings that day, one at 9 for an hour and the other hour at 11am. Jake was in New York overnight but she had woken to a text from him alerting her to an email for the day. The email gave her instructions for the day.

It read:

 _Good morning Olivia. I wish I was waking up with you right now. I'll be kissing you on your lips till you start making those little tiny sounds. Are they gasps or moans, not sure about that? Anyway, you know I can't ignore your nipples and they love me too, always standing to attention when they see me. And then I'll get to your real lips, you know they always talk back to me. Remember that night in Disneyland Paradise Hotel, you definitely sang with from your other lips. Not sure that's what Walt had in mind. Today we'll make new memories. I love you Olivia. Everyday is passionate and loving and sexy because you are in my life. Today is just another day for me to show you how much I love and need you. So here's your to do list_ …..

Leave your hair curly this morning and no grips, ponytails or plaits. _That just won't do, I look too young and unprofessional. How would that inspire confidence in powerful white men seeking her help_

Wear the thong you wore on our wedding night but no bra. _Ok that doesn't make sense. No bra to the office? A client is coming in at 9 and a planning meeting with the whole team at 11? Braless? I'm not that big up top, but how unprofessional is that?_

Wear short white skirt and the red shirt with it. _That's doable. Not the best idea because she doesn't wear skirts at all but he bought it for her and she hasn't worn it yet. There were already worse requests than wearing a skirt_

There's a small parcel in your office desk, open it at 10 am and follow the instructions. _What the hell is with all these instructions. This is supposed to be romantic not 50 shades of bloody grey!_

Follow the instructions as agreed. I won't be picking up any of your calls but will see you when the time is right. Safe word is YELLOW. I love you too, Liv.

Number 5 renders her incapable of raising objections. Only option is to say the safe word however she was not ready to punch in the nuclear keys hence her frustration with her husband. What a cheek to add 'I love you too'! At this point, the assumption that she was saying I love you to his instructions burns and she longed to correct his punk ass.

Quinn and Stephen were at the front desk and you could see the mouths fall open. Her nonchalant 'good morning' went unanswered as they stared at her appearance. Her skirt was too short, her hair too bouncy and curly and no one has seen her like that before. Abby did a double take coming out of her office and chased her down into her office. She continued to stare while Olivia got settled in silently. When she got sick of waiting, Abby spoke first.

"What gives Liz? Not that I'm not digging this new look but it is new for you and you don't really do new. What gives?"

Olivia stares at her for ages, but she realises Abby is not going to give up, that's why she's the best investigator there is. She gets her phone, opens the email and passes it to Abby who reads it intently then starts laughing.

"I love this Liv. Jake's got game!"

"You don't think I'm wrong to follow this?"

"Did he do you wanted on your turn"

"Abby, all I did was a spa day and a hotel suite with room service. That's it. I didn't give any instructions except be free at 2pm. He had massages, a manicure and pedicure and swimming with a jacuzzi, no rules, no effing boxer-less orders. No 50 shades of effing grey".

"Did you actually read the book or see the movie? Of course you didn't. This is not even 2 and half shades of white! Not even close. Enjoy your day. This is just spicing up your love life".

"Just tell me if my boobs are obviously braless?"

"Umm, walk a bit so I can see" hands on chin she watches Olivia walk the length of her office. Abby wags her finger telling to walk back.

"Fuck sake Abby, haven't you seen enough" feeling silly walking up and down her office. "Do I look unprofessional for the client, at least it's a female client. A man would probably think I'm trying to use my body and that's the wrong message".

"Olivia, shut up. You look very professional unless you start jumping up and down, you are fine. Your hair is beautiful and stylish and your skirt is nothing unseen in today's corporate world. You look amazing and I'm jealous because I can see you getting some good D today".

Olivia gives a small smile, "Ok. I need to prep for Mrs Hill" dismissing her absentmindedly. She's going to go with his flow. He can't beat her.

The 9 o clock meeting was going well until she noticed the clock on the wall behind her client. Anticipation started building in her abdomen and the fluttering starts. Why is she braless? How kinky is this going to get? They have tried some restraints before with a tie but nothing else. If he brings out a whip she's going to scream yellow so fast, he'll think Coldplay was in the room with them. What the fuck is he thinking, she's not into pain at all. She only uses swear words when she's really stressed. But then she thinks of him deep inside her, her soft chest pressed against his hard wide one. Feeling the pain and pleasure when he bottoms out in her. She can almost feel him right now. Her eyes shut in remembrance for a second before Abby can be heard raising her voice.

"The starting point is to pull together a strategy for your hearing next week. We need access to any correspondence between you and this accountant, Daryl".

Olivia comes out of her reverie to add, "Mrs Hill, one thing I always say to my client, no lies. No lies of omission, deception or saving face I need to know the good, the bad and the downright ugly to work well for you. I can't help you if you lie to me. Huck, go with Mrs Hill for the video evidence and correspondence. Let me know if the footage has been doctored and how. I know the board is keeping the accusation private at the moment but we can't guarantee how long that will stay. We'll be staying on him as well but Stephen will work out a strategy for the press for any eventuality".

Mrs Hill nods in support. An accountant has just accused her of sexual harassment with video proof of it but she insists that didn't happen. He came on to her and she nearly gave in but she stopped herself in time. He took his story to the board and now there's a hearing next week. A female CEO that leaves under those accusations can kiss her future goodbye and deal a fatal blow for other women after her.

"Stephen can you go with Huck and Mrs Hill". Standing up and extending her hand to shake the client goodbye. "Thank you, could you go with Quinn to get our standard contract and I'll contact you shortly with any update."

They say their goodbyes as she follows Quinn. Stephen stays behind and turns to Olivia as soon as it's safe to speak freely.

"Why me. Abby has built a rapport with her. And Liv, what's going on with you today?"

"I need Abby here. This is the job Stephen, sometimes we save people and sometimes we just escort our socially awkward colleague while he does his thing", she stares back at him daring him to comment. He turns and leaves.

Olivia stands up too and starts wringing her hands. "Sorry Abby, I need you there at 10 or I'll probably back out. Not sure why I am so nervous".

"Let's do this, its 10am. You know why you are nervous" Olivia glares at her as they walk towards her office. "The loss of control bothers you. Don't think about it, it's just a day. Do you think Jake is going to hurt you?

Olivia doesn't need to think about that. She shakes her head with a broad smile.

"Let's get on with freaky treasure hunt" and they both laugh.

Olivia opens the small gift wrapped up in her drawer with Abby looking on. The box contains a white oblong item with a small string attached and a handwritten card. Abby squeals in recognition, clapping her hands.

"You know what this is?" and starts reading the note.

"Geez Liv. It's a vibrating egg. Probably works with a remote control. It goes in your pussy. You are the married one Liv.

The note reads "Insert this now and I'll see you soon".

"No. No. No". This has gone too far now. She needs to speak to Jake now and call out all the freaking colours in the rainbow so this can stop. What's with this stuff, what happened to different positions? She's pacing up and down her office until Abby plants herself in her path.

"Olivia" with her hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. "Olivia, look at me. It's just a game for 24 hours to spice up your sex life not scare you. Try it before you quit it. You wanted passion, aren't you a little bit excited. I am not holding your hands after this. I want all the juicy details but afterwards not before. Jake has planned a sexy day for you, go with it or not, it's up to you not me. I love you Liv. Stop being so uptight but I love you Liv". She pulls her in for a hug and notices that Olivia does not flinch away as usual, instead she leans in.

The first 15 minutes after insertion is spent waiting for something to happy. She fidgeted with everything on her desk, tried sitting on her sofa then back to her desk. Finally, when nothing really happens, she picks some document and glances through them. Unfortunately, as she is just easing into it and forgetting her drama, Jake walks into her office. She stands up suddenly banging her thigh on her desk. Jake goes over to her as she moaned out in pain.

"Sit down, let me see"

"I'm alright Jake"

"Let me see Liv". She sits and her skirt rides half way up her thighs. Jake gently massages the site and kisses it. She stops breathing when his lips touch her and starts again when he finally leaves her to sit down.

"You won't believe who I saw at the conference. You must have heard me talk about Jones from the navy". Jake doesn't wait for an answer, just keeps talking about his trip and the flight. She even laughs at his corny jokes and she begins to wonder what she was worried about. She thinks how funny it is that he doesn't seem to realise how good looking he is, watching him from across her desk. She can't resist going to him so she gets up and slowly walks up to him. He stumbles over his words as he watches her approach. He gives up talking altogether when she gets in front of him and she sit across his lap wrapping her arms behind his head. They meet halfway for the inevitable kiss which makes her tingle all over. She can feel his skin through the thin shirt material and her nipples harden in response. Her involuntary spasm around the egg reminds her of its presence. She pulls back from him but still rests her forehead on his. His hands caress her back and he smiles as her so gently, it tugs at her heart.

"I missed you" pressing little kisses on the corner of his mouth.

"Olivia, I think I am rubbing off on you. Here you are, sitting on my lap voluntarily with demonstrating your overwhelming love for me while your staff watch".

She laughs at that and gets up with as much dignity as she can muster.

"Jake your head is getting too big for those shoulder, I hope our children inherit your looks and my humility".

"Well, one of the 6 kids are bound to get my looks, but your look is infinitely better than mine".

She raises her eyebrow at him, "six?". She remains seated next to him catching up of their night apart before she leaves for the 11am meeting.

The planning meeting is held once a week to catch up on all their cases. The first case is Abby's and she states case has been resolved so they should move along in typical Abby fashion. The next is Olivia's and it's a pop star who has been hacked. Nothing has been leaked yet and no demands made but there were incriminating photographs of a same sex relationship. She had spent the last year pretending to be in a relationship with a rap artist in an effort to hide being a lesbian. Olivia got up to point to some of the evidence on the wall, and she could have sworn she heard the buzz before she felt it. A humming sound seemed so loud that she looked around the room first before she realised it was just her hearing it. She looked frantically towards her office but Jake's head was bowed down reading a document. Her team was looking at her, waiting for her to go on. The buzzing from the vibration egg caught her by surprise but once she relaxed she found it was tolerable so she continued to the board and started pointing out the key players and evidence they had so far. In the middle of raising her hand to the wall, the buzzing increased in intensity, sending a juddering through her body, her arm dropped back to her side. She felt the vibrations bouncing off her and her leg felt like jelly for a minute.

"Mmmmmmm" she moaned and then stretched clumsily to the nearest chair for support before taking a step to sit in it. The sensation within her and the audience knowing what was happening was equally pleasing and forbidding.

She buried her face in her hands again to avoid her team seeing her rolling her eyes in pleasure. The build-up was exquisite and relentless but the fear of cumming in front of everyone was pervading her being as well. Pain and pleasure. Stephen was next to her before she knew it but she quickly raised her palm in a stop sign.

"I'm fine" she gasped, "headache, no its a migraine" she stammered.

Abby came to her rescue for the second time that morning. "Let's postpone this meeting and catch up tomorrow. If anyone needs assistance on their case, see me". Let's give her some room".

"Mmmmm, Mmmmm, mmmm!" deep breaths then "water please". I couldn't look up to see Abby when she brought the water then she shepherded the others out. She followed and closed the door. Every part of her body was hypersensitive to the sensations building in her, the continuous steady build up would culminate in her release she had no doubt of that. She could feel the dampness of her panties and her nipples needed attention but she couldn't touch it. The rhythm was consistent and continuous, it didn't pause or change and just when she felt like she got the rhythm it increased again. He couldn't help but start rocking in her seat and when her release shattered within her, she bit on her lip to reduce the noise. And soon after the buzzing stop, but she was still tingling all over. She finally looked up to see Jake smiling down at her.

"I will kill you when I get my breath back"

He simply laughed and picked her up, cradling her in his arms, took her back into her office. He laid her down on her sofa and kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the door and Abby popped her head through the door.

"Olivia, Quinn and I are following up the accountant for the next two hours so the office is very empty. Lock it after yourself when you leave". She didn't look at her or wait for a response. Olivia thought she deserved a bonus if not a raise in giving them some space.

Jake went to get some tissue and cleaned her up, removing the egg she had inserted. When he was done, he stayed on his knees and lifted her head placing a cushion underneath her.

He looks at her earnestly "Thanks for getting in the spirit of the day". She looked at him and caught his stare with his naked emotions displayed for her to see. This is the only woman for him and it's been that way since they met. He hasn't come across anything he won't do for her. He just had to tell her how he felt. "I'm so happy to be with you. You brighten up my life. Everything before you was dull and grey and now I see in colours. Even on our worst day, we are great because we love each other, don't forget that ok". Not doing anything until she nods in response, too choked with emotions to talk.

His mouth finds hers and she parts her lip for him. She tastes his need, love and craving for her and she returns the passion. His hands wormed their way into her blouse, cupping her breasts and twirling her nipples in his fingers. It didn't take long for her to start arching her back to him. She couldn't believe it but she was melting in his arms again, ready so soon and right in her own office. He withdrew his hands and she felt the loss immediately.

His voice husky with need, "Liv let me see you play with yourself".

Her eyes fly open to meet his, he nods and she smiles. The day of passion is back on with a vengeance! Her hands reaches to her buttons and loosens one, two, three buttons then cover her breasts with both hands. Tweaking them and cupping them, soon she is arching into her own hands. Her breaths become slightly choppy and she closes her eyes. She pulls and pinches her nipples and moans out loud.

Her knees draw up voluntarily causing her skirt to drop further down to her hips. Her breaths get even more shallow as she pinches herself a little harder and gasp from the pain. Her knees fall apart as a reflex action and without thinking her hand travels down her body until it reaches her lips.

She looks at him and his eyes wide with lust stares back at her. Her heart is pounding with desire but she needs to do this for him, for them. It feels like a new door in the relationship has opened and she is on the precipice of something else with him by her side. Her finger run down her slit and her eyes shut, head goes further back into the sofa.

"How does it feel Liv" his voice raspy and strained as he watched her begin to pleasure herself.

"It feels good!". She inserts a finger and immediately draws in a sharp breath. Jake breathes along we her, almost feeling the sensations with her.

"I'm so wet Jake. I need you".

"Show me how much" pressing his lips on hers, she draws his lip in between her teeth sucking on it before letting it go when her hands creates more exquisite sensitivities. Her fingers dips into herself and her hips lifts off the sofa. She adds a second finger and dips in and out building a slow and steady tempo. Her desire is wanton and he wants to see her shatter before him. Her fingers wet with her juice, her left hand kneads and pinches her nipple again. She is moaning and he can see the end is nigh. Her head is rolling from side to side as she tries to get a hold of all the feelings storming her senses yet feeling like she can't stop to make sense of it. Something more delicious, exciting was waiting just within her grasp. Her thumb encircles her clit and she trembles into electricity shooting through her body. One pump and her head lifts off the sofa. Second pump, she's blinking rapidly, her mouth in a silent plea for release. Her fingers pull out to give attention to her clit rubbing back and forth. Her nerves hyperactive and firing neutrons all over her nervous system. The waves appear from afar, she can feel it coming and as it draws closer her body tightens in anticipation. Her heels dig into the sofa and toes curl in. Once it crashes on the shore of her body she screams at the release. His mouth sloppily kissing her face till she comes down from her high. He couldn't love her any more than this he thought.

"I can't imagine what I look like"

"I've seen your come face and I'm still her" he laughs at her

She hides her face in his neck, shy about what had happened but happy nonetheless. "Don't forget I know yours so well"

"And I love it" taking her hand and licking all her juices off.

"The things I have planned for you, Liv! I hope you are ready for the time of your life".

"Jake, isn't this over yet". Not by a long shot". After a short rest, he got up, got her bag and shoes, helping her get dressed. He offered her his hand when they both stood up which she took.

"Ermmm Jake, you've forgotten something".

"What?"

"My thongs"

"You are not going to need it" pulling her hand and she quickly followed, feeling all shades of naughty but excited at the prospect. She gives a quick tug on the skirt and quickens her steps to stay with the love of her life for a true day of passion.

I hope it entertains you. Just for fun. I think Olivia is good with games I thought this version was more fun. However her turning up at Jakes hotel with just a coat and boots to claim her man shows she got game. Am I right? Lollll


End file.
